cortedeespinhoserosasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sarah J. Maas
Galera Record |agente = Tamar Rydzinski‏ }} Sarah Janet Maas (nascida em 5 de março de 1986), mais conhecida como Sarah J. Maas, é uma escritora norte-americana e autora best-seller do The New York Times. Seu primeiro romance, Trono de Vidro, foi publicado em 2012 pela Bloomsbury. Vida e Carreira Sarah nasceu em 5 de março de 1986 em Nova York. Ela frequentou o Hamilton College em Clinton, Nova York, onde se formou em literatura criativa e cursou estudos religiosos, se formando em Magna Cum Laude em 2008. Ela é casada e vive na Pensilvânia. Maas é um escritora de ficção científica e literatura de fantasia jovem adulta. Trono de Vidro Maas começou a escrever o que seria seu romance de estréia, Trono de Vidro, quando ela tinha dezesseis anos de idade. Depois de escrever vários capítulos da novela (então intitulada ''Queen of Glass''), ela os postou no site FictionPress.com, onde foi uma das histórias mais populares no site. Foi removido mais tarde do local quando decidiu tentar publicar o romance. Em 2008, Sarah começou a enviar a história para agentes antes de encontrar um em 2009. Trono de Vidro foi comprado em março de 2010 pela Bloomsbury, que mais tarde comprou dois livros adicionais na série. A série está disponível em 15 países e 23 idiomas. Várias novelas prequel definir cerca de dois anos antes do primeiro romance também foram publicadas. Maas irá escrever sete livros na série. O segundo livro da série, Coroa da Meia-Noite é um best-seller de literatura jovem adulta do The New York Times. O enredo da série é baseada em Cinderela, com a premissa de "E se Cinderela não fosse uma serva, mas uma assassina? E se ela não for ao baile para encontrar o príncipe, mas para matá-lo, em vez disso?" Em setembro de 2015 foi anunciado que a Mark Gordon Company tinha adquirido direitos de televisão para Trono de Vidro.'A Série Trono De Vidro, De Sarah J. Maas, Ganhará Adaptação Para A TV' — Cabana do Leitor Corte de Espinhos e Rosas Sarah escreveu o primeiro livro da série Corte de Espinhos e Rosas durante a primavera de 2009 após sua agente literária, Tamar Rydzinski‏, tirar licença-maternidade. Como sua agente não enviou o manuscrito de Trono de Vidro para as editoras, Sarah, que estava desempregada, preencheu esse período de tempo livre escrevendo Corte de Espinhos e Rosas, Corte de Névoa e Fúria e parte de Corte de Asas e Ruína. Ela obteve a ideia para a série após escutar uma das músicas da trilha sonora do filme Princesa Mononoke, intitulada “The Demon God”. Sarah também buscou inspiração no conto de fadas A Bela e a Fera, no conto norueguês East of the Sun and West of the Moon (Leste do Sol e Oeste da Lua) e na lenda de Tam Lin. Assim, ela escreveu o primeiro rascunho de Corte de Espinhos e Rosas em cinco semanas e começou a escrever o segundo livro logo após. Quando sua agente voltou da licença-maternidade, ela já tinha escrito um terço do terceiro livro da série. Sarah, procurando uma editora para o primeiro volume de Trono de Vidro, abandonou o manuscrito de Corte de Espinhos e Rosas, que terminou acumulando poeira em sua mesa e só foi publicado em maio de 2015. Em novembro do mesmo ano, foi anunciado que o primeiro livro da série seria transformado em um filme pela Tempo Productions.'Corte de Espinhos e Rosas Está Indo Para As Telonas' — Bustle Lendas da DC Em março de 2016, a Random House anunciou que fez uma parceria com a DC Entertainment para a criação de uma série de quatro livros, chamada “DC Icons”, sobre os personagens mais famosos do universo da DC.http://ew.com/article/2016/03/31/dc-comics-ya-novels-wonder-woman/ Sarah J. Maas foi escolhida para escrever sobre a Mulher-Gato e seu livro, intitulado Catwoman: Soulstealer, será publicado nos Estados Unidos em agosto de 2018. A editora Arqueiro adquiriu os direitos da publicação no Brasil. Crescent City Em maio de 2018, a Entertainment Weekly anunciou que Maas publicará sua primeira série de ficção adulta, intitulada Crescent City, no final de 2019. Situado em um mundo onde os humanos lutam para sobreviver em meio a intricadas hierarquias de demônios, metamorfos, anjos e inúmeras outras criaturas mágicas, Crescent City conta a história da meio-humana, meio-Sidhe Bryce Quinlan. Após o brutal assassinato de sua melhor amiga, Bryce se une a um poderoso anjo guerreiro para caçar o assassino, levando-os a um inimigo traiçoeiro que pode destruir o tecido de seu mundo. A série contará com um conjunto de novos personagens cativantes, incluindo uma heroína que não se deterá em nada para vingar sua amiga e proteger sua vibrante cidade. Bibliografia Série Corte de Espinhos e Rosas Novelas Livros complementares * A Court of Thorns and Roses Coloring Book (02/05/2017) Série Trono de Vidro Série Principal Novelas As histórias a seguir forma lançadas em e-book e depois foram compiladas e impressas como o livro A Lâmina da Assassina. * A Assassina e o Lorde Pirata (13/01/2012) * A Assassina e a Curandeira (22/03/2012) * A Assassina e o Deserto (30/03/2012) * A Assassina e o Submundo (01/05/2012) * A Assassina e o Império (20/07/2012) Outras histórias As histórias a seguir foram divididas e lançadas em partes em diversos blogs. * A Assassina e a Princesa * A Assassina e o Capitão Livros complementares * Throne of Glass Coloring Book * O Mundo de Trono de Vidro (30/10/2018 nos EUA) Série Lendas da DC * Mulher-Gato: Ladra de Almas Série Crescent City * Casa de Terra e Sangue (28/01/20 nos EUA) Curiosidades * Sharon Shinn é sua escritora favorita de fantasia romântica. Em uma entrevista para o site Goodreads, Sarah afirma que leria até sua lista de compras.'Interview with Sarah J. Maas' — Goodreads, 2015 Referências Links externos * * * * * * * * * en:Sarah J. Maas es:Sarah J. Maas Categoria:Autores